Yo quisiera
by alicefrank
Summary: primero que nada este es un Songfic de los padres de Neville en la epoca escolar


Song Fic de Frank Longbottom a Alice Grant "Yo quisiera" 

_Soy tu mejor amigo..._

Te conozco desde hace tiempo, compartimos comida, nos divertimos juntos, eres especial, eres mi mejor amiga...

_...tu pañuelo de lagrimas, de amores perdidos..._

...hace poco terminaste con tu novio, me contaste todo lo que paso, lo querías, era muy preciado para ti, cada que lo recuerdas lloras y yo intento hacerte olvidarlo, eres mi amiga, no te puedo dejar sufrir...

_...te recargaste en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa..._

...hoy cometí un error, hable con el, le dije que todavía lo querías, tu escuchaste todo, pero mi intención no era dañarte, solo quería verte mejor, feliz, como siempre, el no quiso hablar de eso, a ti te dolió, te fuiste de ahí, lloraste en silencio, yo te seguí, quería ayudar, me sentía tan mal de haberlo hecho, quería serte útil, no esperaba verte así, llorando, indefensa de todo, blanco fácil para el desamor, sentía un vació en el estomago, yo había causado todo, te había hecho sin quererlo un daño terrible en el corazón, pero tu no lo viste así, yo seguía siendo tu amigo...

_...yo solo te acaricio..._

...me preguntaste por que lo había hecho, no supe que decir, no te importo, yo me acerque y tome tu mano, tu no te opusiste, yo seguía siendo tu respaldo, no tenia idea de que hacer, es que eres tan frágil, tenia miedo de dañarte sin desearlo...

_...y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos..._

...en ese momento me haces una pregunta, por que nunca encuentro a la persona correcta, y esta vez quería contestarla, pero no podía, no sabía, no entendía, no imaginaba que algo como eso pasara...

_...yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo..._

...no sabia que decirte, acaricie tu mano que seguía en la mía, buscaba palabras para decirte simplemente "no se" pero no encontraba la indicada, era preciso hallar la forma correcta y pensé, que tal vez, no querías que te contestara, solo estabas confundida, me acerque a ti, te abrace fuertemente, quería disfrutar el momento, pero tu estabas sufriendo, no podía ser tan egoísta, tu siempre me ayudabas en la vida, no iba a dejar que la única vez que necesitabas ayuda yo no hiciera nada para auxiliarte...

_...me pides mil consejos para protegerte, de tu próximo encuentro..._

...te solté, me di cuenta de que querías decir algo, estoy seguro de que me hablaste, preguntabas algo, pero yo no te escuchaba, me sentía tan terriblemente culpable de tu estado, que no me percate de que querías olvidarlo, que querías seguir adelante, que no te pasaría nada si pensabas en alguien mas, cuando por fin reaccione, me preguntabas que deberías cambiar para no volver a sentirte mal...

_...sabes que te cuido..._

...pensé en mil cosas, pero ninguna te serviría, no tenia idea de lo difícil que era esto, no había tenido la oportunidad de sentirme mal cuando no me pasa nada, yo no era el que había sido destruido, si embargo no podía ignorar ese sentimiento dentro de mi, necesitaba cuidarte, protegerte, no quería que nada te pasara...

_...lo que no sabes es que o quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas..._

...en ese momento comprendí todo, me sentía así por que yo quería ser el motivo de tus tristezas y alegrías, yo quería ser importante en tu vida...

_...yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos..._

...yo quería ser esa persona especial, por la que derramaras tus preciadas lagrimas, ser...

_...yo quisiera ser ese por quien despertaras ilusionada..._

...el resplandor de la mañana entrando por tu ventana, ser lo primero que pienses al despertar...

_...yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada..._

...quería ser, por la persona que vivas, que me amaras por el resto de tus días...

_...tu te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando y yo no se que hacer..._

...luego me di cuenta de que seguías hablándome, decías cosas sobre que debías cambiar, y yo no supe reaccionar, me sentí muy torpe, me sentía embelesado al verte, en eso tu preguntaste que si tenia algo? Notaste que parecía mas tonto de lo normal, que no te veía igual, tu mirada parecía mas profunda, no podía pensar en una excusa para mi conducta, te dije lo primero que paso en mi cabeza, "me siento mal, creo que tengo catarro"...

_...si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, quisiera decirte lo que yo siento..._

...tenia tantas ganas de decirte sobre mi descubrimiento, que te quiero, era tan extraño, trate de decirlo pero las palabras no salían y pensé que estaba haciendo el ridículo intentando decir oraciones sin sentido, pude controlar mis instintos, tenia tantas ganas de acercarme y besarte, pero...

_...pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces..._

...no! me alejo de ti, ni siquiera me despido, solo me voy, huyo corriendo, me alejo lo mas que puedo, es para mi tan difícil controlar lo que siento, es tan difícil, el amarte no era la idea principal de nuestra amistad, preferí retirarme a sentir tu desprecio...

_...y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre..._

...por eso no puedo tolerarme, no quiero esconderme de ti para siempre, algún día te enfrentaré, seré diferente, al menos eso espero...


End file.
